Solve for $x$ : $2x + 8 = 4x + 5$
Explanation: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x + 8) - 2x = (4x + 5) - 2x$ $8 = 2x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $8 - 5 = (2x + 5) - 5$ $3 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{3}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{3}{2} = x$